Fall Into Me
by the art of happiness
Summary: I turn on my ipod and Fall Into Me by Hey Monday blasted through the earphones. "It's not really my type of music but what the heck" I thought but that one song would change my life forever.I know its a really crappy summary but it's a really good story. This is my first story so bear with me here. Warning: Major fluffiness; Songfic RATED T BEACAUSE I'M PARANOID


**Hey guys its brandy here. So this is my first story and I hope you like it. I originally planned to have my story Vanished be posted but while I was typing it me being the klutz I am closed the tab. So ya I'll just give you this one and i'll type the other later. So this a songfic based on the song Fall Into Me by Hey Monday and takes place after The Final Warning. Hope you guys like it! Story photo courtesy of .com**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride nor do I own Fang-* sad sigh***

Max Pov:

I was lounging on the counch listening to my ipod when a certain song came on. It was a song by Hey Monday. Hmmm. not usually what I listen to but what the heck.

_I was looking through the chair_

_You were looking through the mirror_

_Never met eyes _

_No, I've never seen clearer than now_

_There's no way out_

Well, Fang's eyes are beautiful I guess. They're pools of darkness that pull you in and put you in a trance. No Bad Max, Bad Max. You do not like Fang. He's like practically your brother. But he is pretty hot with his angular jaw and messy hair... Ugh! If being a teenage girl is hard imagine me having to save the world! But I guess I like him a little. Just a little tiny microscopic bit.

_I'm tingling in places I didn't know existed_

_How are things so right and all so twisted _

_How can we work this out_

Whenever I'm around him I get butterflies in my stomache. Can you imagine me, with butterflies. Ya I don't think so. The slightest thing he says makes me blush and there's the whole kissing mess. I kissed him, he kissed me and I ran away and acted like it didn't happen. Then I kissed Sam and he kissed The Red- Haired Wonder and me and him both got, dare I say it, ...jealous. Don't tell anybody but I actually kind of liked kissing me. I mean his lips are so soft... Stop MAX! You have the flock to take care of! I just want this whole love business to go take a hike.

_Somehow everything in me is changing _

_In the most amazing kind of way _

Because of that boy now I'm actually starting to look presentable and doing things like brushing my hair and wearing clothes that are not stained with blood from the many battles we've been in. But he kind of makes me feel safe and fuzzy inside.

_Every single breath you take away _

_Gives me more life than before_

_We could be the perfect masterpiece_

_Baby, bring me in_

_And fall into me_

Whenever I look at him my breath is taken away especially when he is flying. He looks so graceful and beautiful when he flies. When his wings touch the sunlight they are so black that they almost look purple. When I look at him flying it fills me with happiness. I guess I do like him but... no... I do not like him.

_Whenever you are near_

_I feel like we could do anything  
_  
_And I think we should now  
_  
_We'll take the town_

Fang is my right- hand man. He has always been there for the flock and I. Whenever he's around I always make the right decisions for our future and well being and between all this save the world crap and taking down Itex I'm really pulled thin.

_Your eyes tell me something  
_  
_Afraid to misread  
_  
_But if I'm wrong  
_  
_What if you mislead me?  
_  
_Still, it's worth the thrill_

His eyes are probally the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life. They are like pools of darkness wanting to pull you into them. Whenever I look into them it's like I am transported to another world. But those eyes they are also filled with mystery and edge. Fang is usually Mr. Emotional Rock. His face is like an impassive wall but when I look into his eyes I can read him like a book. I... just don't know if I can handle all this love nonsense. But I love him I really do. I just don't know what type of love.

_Somehow everything in me is aching  
_  
_Just to hear your gentle voice again_

Whenever, he's not around I just... I don't know miss him I guess. I just want to hear his voice again. The voice that has reassured me, yelled at me, comforted me, just to hear his voice brings me hope. But it's like a "brotherly sister "I miss you, not a "you are the love of my life"I miss you ... right?

_Every single breath you take away_

_Gives me more life than before_

_We could be the perfect masterpiece_

_Baby, bring me in_

I just don't know if I love him, love him you know? I just you know... I... mabye.. you... know.. Ugh! why me, why me?

_Things arent simple anymore_

_Can't jump in until you now_

_But I think that I might just_

_Close my eyes and hold on tight_

You got that right things aren't simple at all, love is probally the most freakin' complicated thing on earth. But mabye I do love Fang in the non brotherly sister way. I mean in the can't live without him way. If love is looking at him and melting, freaking out when they are close to dying, or being happen when your around them, then that means that... I love Fang. Oh my gosh I love Fang.

_To every single breath _

_To every single breath_

I LOVE FANG!

_Every single breth you take away_

_Gives me more life than before_

_We could be the perfect masterpiece_

_Baby, bring me in_

Why haven't I seen it before? I don't know what gave me the urge to kiss Fang when he was close to dying at the beach but I'm glad I did.

_Every single breath you take away_

_Gives me more life than before_

_We could be the perfect masterpiece_

_Baby, bring me in_

_Bring me in and fall into me_

I have loved him all this time and I didn't even know it.

The song then ended and i did the only thing I could think of that would solve this whole love mess. I stalked out of the living room and headed in the direction of Fang's room. Not waiting for permission to come in I barged into his room where I am greeted with the sight of Fang sitting on his bed, typing away on his laptop.

" Oh hey Max there is something in our generation called knock-" Fang sarcasticaly replied but was cut off by me

While he was oh so giving me an attitude about not knocking I had marched up to him and I grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but soon after feeling the sensation of my soft lips against his, he reacted and kissed me back. My hands gradually snaked their way up his arms and into his ever- so soft hair. He wwrappped his lean but muscled arms around my body and kissed me with a passion left for me to discover. We stayed in this position for waht seemed like hours but, in reality, was only a few minutes. But that was enough time to force us to stop the kiss because our lungs were begging for oxygen. When we broke apart we were both panting pretty hard. He looked at me with his beautiful eyes and embarressed I blushed.

" Fang... I.. think I...love you." I repied scrambeling to find the correct way to say it.

He looked me straight in the eye and repeated a phrase that I will never forget "I know, I've always known but you just didn't."

" Well, I know now." I replied happiness flowing through my body. Instead of a reply, Fang simply took my face in his hands and kissed me, and right at that moment I knew things would always work out right.


End file.
